minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Bonebreaker Demon."
"The Bonebreaker Demon." Also Known As, TBD. Is Lance's Ultimate Fight, He is Mostly like A Supreme Enemy, Because He is Stronger than Death Sword and He Never Lost. (Except to Lance, And Ultra.) No one Knows his Age, Since, He's Basically a Demon, A Supreme Demon. He Almost Killed Lance too! "I Am your Doom, And I Am your Death." The Bonebreaker Demon's best Quote. About The Bonebreaker Demon was the Last Nemesis Lance had To Face, after Killing Death Sword (see here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQOOxxUMndU) , Because All of Lance's Enemies has Been Defeated, And Only the Bonebreaker Demon was Left. So He Rised out Of Hades and Set off To Find Lance. His First Victim was Joshua, At Night, when Joshua Was Sleeping, The Bonebreaker Demon smashed Joshua's Bed in Half, Joshua managed to Get Off, but Before He could Think, He got His Head Twisted, Killing Him. His Second Victim was Tyler, Tyler was Exploring In The cave, Looking for Rare Ore's, When The Bone Breaker Demon Ran past Him. Tyler drew Out His Sword. But, Unforunately, Tyler got Knocked off His Feet and Tyler got Thrown to The Wall Very Hard. Then, He got His Face Stomped. The Third Victim, Or I Should say "Victims." Was Jessica and Lance's Son, Now, You Might be Thinking, "Why the Heck Would TBD Aim for Them?" Of course! He wanted to Kill what Lance most loved, Luckily, Jessica and Lance's Son Escaped, But, Jessica got A Scar on Her Face, and Lance's Son got a Cut on His Knee. The Fourth Victim, was Peter, Peter Escaped too, But He had to Fight his way out, Of Course, Getting 2 Cuts on His Elbow and 20 Scars on His Leg, arm, Knee, Face, and Elbow. The Fifth Victim, Was, Of Course, Lance and Ultra. Lance almost got Killed, but Ultra Shielded Lance, Letting Lance do True Galaxy Heart, Killing The Demon, Everyone in Minecraft was Safe After that. Before He started His "Victims." Count, He also had "Pre-Victims." He Killed 200,0000,0000,00000,0000,0000 Villager's, and 300,00,000,000 Players In His Pre-Victims Stage. He Burn't down Villages, Griefed Very Good Building's, And of Course, Breaking People's Bones extremely fast. He Also almost Killed Lance, But Ultra Shielded him, Letting Lance do True Galaxy Heart. Abilities Energy Attacks.(Mastered.) Supernatural Combat.(Mastered.) Fire Manipulation.(Mastered.) Attack Modification. (Mastered.) Fire Manipulation. (Mastered.) Omnikinesis (Mastered.) Telekinesis (Mastered.) Earth Manipulation. (Mastered.) Augmentation. (Mastered.) Absolute Defense (Mastered.) Supernatural Condition. (Mastered.) Absolute Attack. (Mastered.) Resurrection (Mastered.) Non-existence. (Mastered.) Universal Destruction. (Mastered.) Anti-God. (Gained, Advanced, Can Be Lost.) Nut Buster (Mastered.) Personality. The Bonebreaker Demon is Much Like Inferno Blazer's, But more Meaner and Crueler. That is Because He is Related to Herobrine and Inferno Blazer, and That's why He has Herobrine Eyes. And Inferno Blazer's Power and Sweater, But the Sweater is Closed and His Skin is More Tanned. Quotes "Give Up! You're doomed!" TBD to Lance when He Refuses to Give Up. "If You can At least Get a Scratch on me, I'll let You Go." TBD to Peter. "Death is Coming for You two! Now Die you Stupid Punks!" TBD to Lance and Ultra. "You are weak, Admit it." TBD to Ultra. "I Guess, You're Actually worth Something..." TBD to Lance, Finally Complementing Him. "I'll Take everything Away From You! EVERYTHING!" TBD to Notch when Notch revealed to Lance(Saved Minecraft a 5th Time.) Before He died. Trivia 1. TBD Disliked everyone, And Liked Everything, Everyone Hated. 2.Even though TBD Dies, He could Still Come back, The only Way to Banish Him for A Long time Is Use a Ultimate Move that Passes the Limit of Power, Such as True Galaxy Heart or Shining Tornado. (He Might Dodge it Though.) 3. TBD is The Only one That Severly Injured Lance and Pushed Lance over His Limit's, As Ultra had To Shield Him. If Lance didn't Have Ultra, His Timeline Would've been Over, Meaning Lance Dies. Meaning TBD is Lance's Strongest enemy. 4. TBD might Be a Gary Stu, Due to Only Losing 3 Times, Winning 100,000,000 Times, And Getting dismembered 1 Time. 5.Why TBD is Evil is Because He was Originally A Pre-Adult, But then He Murdered Alot of People Because He wanted to Become one with the Illuminati. Unforunately, He got Murdered and Sent To Hades. "Intresting." TBD Watching Olympus Defeat Lance. Category:Demonic Category:Demonic Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Overpowered Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions